edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorry, Wrong Ed
"Sorry, Wrong Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Rolf's quaint but cruel telephone of doom has certainly got a hotline to Eddy's number. Plot As we all know very well, Rolf is prone to fits of strange behavior but this time around the Eds are really confused as he appears to be intent on burying a perfectly good telephone (with a giant salt cellar tied to his head too, no less.) That phone looks kind of stylish to Eddy though, and so as he's always on the scrounge for a freebie he tries to persuade Rolf to hand it over to him. Foolish youth! Rolf is having none of it and is at pains to explain to eddy that the phone has been the scourge of his family for generations and is clearly not something the uninitiated ought to mess with. Of course a warning like that is not going to stop Eddy and as soon as Rolf has been distracted he rescues the phone and takes it back to his own room. Its not long before Eddy gets his first call though as Edd points out it is a little spooky because the phone doesn't appear to be connected to anything. Eddy scoffs at that but he's not scoffing for long as it soon becomes apparent to him that every time he answers the phone something unfortunate, nasty and usually downright painful happens to him. With bedsprings attacking, skunks spraying and rogue ice cream tricycles rampaging through his bedroom, its not long before Eddy can well believe that Rolf wasn't kidding when he said the phone was cursed. Edd however is sure there's a perfectly rational explanation based on coincidence but Eddy's not convinced and calls for further investigation. Basically 'further investigation' means that Eddy hides somewhere and Ed picks up the phone when it rings and thus gets the curse, however it doesn't work quite as Eddy had hoped so in desperation he foists the phone on the bemused Jonny and Plank who think its kind of neat - suckers! It would seem like his problem is solved but as Eddy soon finds out the phone has still got his number and whether its Ed, Double D or even Plank picking up the call its still Eddy on the business end of all the lightning strikes, falling lamp posts and herds of rampaging hippos ... ouch and curses! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUwpMujGydk Quotes *'Edd': "A ceremonial telephone burial? How quaint." ---- *'Rolf': the phone "Rolf must complete this act forced upon him or we are all doomed!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf "I've got a feeling you've cracked there, Dracula. Why don't you get Victor to give you a massage or something?" Rolf: "Victor's hooves are magic on Rolf's hardened muscles." ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole..." ---- *'Eddy': at the phone in his room "Cuts a figure in society doesn't it?" Ed: dropping "Ohhh, is that a new phone?" Edd: sigh "Try to stay with us Ed." ---- *'Edd': underneath the phone as it rings "Strange ... there doesn't seem to be any connection yet-" Eddy: angry "So? It's called a cordless, grandpa!" ---- *'Edd': "Looks like you need a new mattress Eddy, shall we ask Rolf if he's buried one somewhere?" ---- *'Ed': into the phone "Eddy's in pain now, he'll have to call you back." ---- *'Ed': Eddy after the skunk has squirted him "Who stepped on a duck?" ---- *'Eddy': at the phone "I say we test it." Edd: "Test it?" Ed: "Like mustard?" ---- *'Eddy': "Bad phone! Evil! Rotten!" Ed: "And itchy!" ---- *'Edd': really angry "Telephones aren't cursed Eddy!!! THEY'RE PLASTIC!!!! Calm down Double D, think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias..." Ed: "Was that your dark side Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': "Whoo hoo! I'm off the hook, no more bad luck!" Ed: "Or bath tub rings!" ---- *'Eddy': (still cursed) HIPPOS!!! (Gets trampled by a hippo stampede.) Trivia *In the scene where Edd designates the skunk, there is nothing on the side of Eddy's house. When Eddy says, "I say we test it! (The phone.) he is peeking out a window that wasn't there before. *Ed uses a pair of hockey sticks to safely place the cursed phone onto the pavement. In the next few scenes, where Ed picks up the phone with his hands, the hockey sticks disappear. *It took both Double-D and Eddy to lift Ed in "Dawn of the Eds", but in this episode, Eddy lifted both Ed and Double-D, no problem. *Double-D has no concern over what happens to Eddy in this episode, while in "Cry Ed" he got angry when Ed dropped a house on Eddy. *Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah did not appear in this episode. *'Running gag': Eddy getting cursed by the phone and Double-D trying to prove this to be coincidence. *This episode is probably a reference to the James Dean Porsche. Eddy kept getting hurt when someone answered the phone, as to anyone who bought parts off of the James Dean Porsche and used them on their car, they would get hurt or die. *We see Double-D go crazy for the second time. *'Edd': "And I'm Theodore Geisel."; this is a reference to Theodore Seuss Geisel, more commonly known as Dr. Seuss. *We never know how Eddy's curse ends from the phone. *Eddy getting ran over by a rampaging herd of hippos probably references the rampaging herd of zoo animals from Jumanji. *When the Eds test the phone. Eddy is using a World War I style Air Raid Siren. Curses (in order) All the bad things that happen to Eddy are as follows: *A record hits him. *A spring in his mattress pops out. *An ice cream bike crashes on top of him. *A skunk comes out of nowhere. *A streetlight falls on him. *A cement pipe rolls over him. *A truck runs over him. *A tree falls on him. *A sandbox falls on him. *He gets trampled by hippos. * He gets hit by a bolt of lighting. *His house collapses on him. *Many other things during the scene where Jonny answers the phone. *A safe drops on him Category:Episodes Category:Season 4